


[podfic] Metastable

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Getting Together, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealousy, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By MrsCaufieldAziraphale would be lying if he said that he had never tried to pose a problem to Crowley with the specific purpose of getting a solution out of him. There had been the "I would always know the stain was there", and of course the more blatant "Do something, or I’ll never talk to you again", among many others. Still, he would swear on all his earthly and remaining heavenly possessions that he hadn’t been trying it this time. It had all been Crowley.“We should get married, then.”For a second Aziraphale thought he’d been discorporated again.-In which Aziraphale struggles to find out who he is after the Notpocalypse and Darwin, a cup of coffee, an animated film, and his spasms of unconditional Love for a certain demon all help him through it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	[podfic] Metastable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metastable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056855) by [MrsCaulfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield). 



> Pining and jealous Aziraphale. 2 of my many weaknesses in this fandom.
> 
> Thanks to MrsCaufield for giving me the ok to podfic this. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.

[Stream or download mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sowjh1rm4922ir0/Metastable%20by%20MrsCaufield.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
